Community News: March 2012
Welcome to the EFW Community News page for March 2012! As you can see, this is a dashboard for the community where they can get together and ask who wants to join their OC, featured stories/authors, etc. Please contact the admins if you feel that the newsletter needs to be revised. :) Writer's Corner Alittlebitofcyanide We all know how the Inheritance Series ended. (if you haven't finished Inheritance I suggest you not read this article) Galbatorix exploded and Alagaesia was saved, and in the end Eragon sailed off into strange lands with Saphira forever, destined to give rise to a new generation of Riders. And they all lived happiliy ever after, right? But what if something happened differently in the story? What if Brom had lived? What if Murtagh chose not to spare Eragon in the Battle of the Burning Plains? So many what ifs that people can build upon, creating their very own alternate reality where everything didn't go the way it planned. Its in those ideas that I think are really nifty, and I'm trying to write a story about it. I guess we all have those thoughts in our heads, and maybe with the right amount of imagination and intuition, we can make an awesome Alternate Universe story, and that's just what I hope to do. Cheers [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'I am not afraid to keep on living,']][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide| I am not afraid to walk this world alone.]] 04:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Featured Story: Awakening Awakening is part of the Rebirth series written by Jazzy, one of your admins! Here is an excerpt from her story: "Sarabelle is the spoiled middle child of Roran and Katrina Stronghammer. After the war with Galbatorix, her family lives a rich and lofty lifestyle in New Carvahall. For Sarabelle, life is good- she lives like a princess and the handsome Vanir, an elven ambassador, is coming to visit soon. But when a dragon hatches for her, Sarabelle's life and dreams are shattered. She is whisked away to Ellesmera where she meets Arya, both a Rider and Queen of the Elves. She seems to have a special interest in her, but this only creates more rage and controversy about her being a rider than ever before. With blood ties and attention that once made her strong now holding her back, Sarabelle must prove that her hands are now meant for wielding both sword and shield, for protecting those dear to her." Featured Author: F-14 ace Ever since he joined the wiki quite silently a few weeks ago, this user has already begun to write his story entitled Gryphon's Blood, a story in which dragons do not take center stage, but rather gryphons. The user is also writing the Final Thoughts series, a compilation of many short stories and the final things that were on their minds before they died. They consist of both canon and OC characters. Community Dashboard OC Clubs The Backdoor Club is currently open to new members! If you would like to join, please message either Alittlebitofcyanide or Jazzy. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Community News